


Fight For You

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, it gets pretty violent soooo procede with caution, neither of them get hurt though, this was a request from a while back that i was kinda pleased with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: Alfred is late to date night.





	Fight For You

Liên had been tucked away in the dark corner of some restaurant for what seemed like hours before she was even approached by a waiter. In reality, it had only been 10 minutes, but time crawls by when you were waiting for someone, and Alfred was 8 minutes late. She asked the waiter for some water and informed him that she would hold off with ordering until her date arrived. After he left, Liên sighed and pulled out her phone, unlocking it and bouncing back and forth between apps, unable to find one that held her interest for very long.

By the time her water arrived, she had settled for scrolling through the news, pausing occasionally whenever a particularly interesting article grabbed her attention. She continued on like that for the next 15 minutes, sipping water and skimming news columns. When she noticed the time, she sighed heavily and waved down the waiter once again.

“Would you mind holding this seat for me? I’d like to step outside for a moment and give my date a call.”

“Of course. Would 10 minutes be enough time? I’m afraid I can’t keep it empty for that long, we are a bit busy tonight.”

Nodding curtly, she said “Yes, that should be fine. Thank you.” Standing up, she snagged her purse up and made her way out the door.

Once she was outside, she quickly dialed Alfred’s number, impatiently tapping her foot before striding away from the bright window of the restaurant to pace in front of the dark shop beside it. After 8 rings, she was sent to voicemail. With a frustrated sigh, she hung up to try once more. Voicemail again.

“Alfred, where are you? I’ve been waiting for half an hour now. You better be on your way!”

Clicking her phone off, she turned to make her way back into the restaurant, only to be confronted by three, large men. Immediately she felt a lump form in her throat. “Oh-! Ah, excuse me-”

“Hey there pretty lady,” the middle man said, leering unpleasantly. “What are you up to all alone out here?”

“I’m just waiting for my husband to show up. If you’ll just let me-” she was cut off again as he took a single step toward her. Almost instinctively, she took a step back. Although it was such a small gesture, Liên felt as though he had just pulled a gun on her.

“Really? A husband?” The man guffawed, looking over his shoulders at the other two. “What’s your husband doing, letting a pretty little slice like you out all alone this late?”

Despite every part of her brain screaming to just get away, Liên felt a sudden rush of anger flare up in the front of her mind. “He doesn’t _let_ me do anything.”

There was a brief pause before all three of them men burst out laughing.

“Oh man-! Ya hear that Jake, we’ve got ourselves an _independent_ woman here,” the one on the right choked out.

The middle man- Jake- shook his head, still chuckling. “Thanks for the laugh babe! Can’t believe you got your man that whipped. You must be a pretty good fuck then, if he’s keepin’ you around and letting you talk like that.” As he spoke, he moved closer to Liên before shoving her back against the wall, trapping her there. “I sure as hell wouldn’t mind finding out.”

Liên winced when her back touched the wall. “Please, just let me go.” Somehow she managed to keep her voice steady despite her heart trying to jump out of her chest.

Just as one of Jake’s hands started to stroke down the side of her face, he was knocked back into his lackeys when a fist crashed into his jaw. He landed hard on his side as the other two jumped out of the way. They both gawked down at him a moment before turning to charge at the assailant.

Alfred was more than ready for them. His eyes burned as he sidestepped the man on the left, seizing the scruff of the other’s shirt and lifting him entirely off the ground before throwing him out in the street. Not giving the last man a chance to react, Alfred spun around and slammed him against the wall. Grabbing a fist-full of his hair, Alfred rammed his head back into the wall with a sickening crunch, letting him crumple to the ground when he lost consciousness.

Liên watched entire fight calmly, a cold smile on her face. Her heart was no longer racing, in fact she felt a morbid pleasure knowing that Alfred was doing this for her. The minute he had arrived, she was entirely in charge. He was just turning around when she spoke.

“Alfred. Don’t forget to take care of that,” she said, pointing, as though she were simply reminding him to take out the trash.

He looked over to her, then followed her hand to where she was pointing. Jake was pulling himself up on the wall, glaring daggers at the two of them.

“Asshole! I’ll fuckin’ kill-” He was interrupted by Alfred striding towards him and delivering a brutal kick to his stomach.

Bending down, Alfred grasped Jake’s hair to jerk his head up, examining his face carefully. “Ya know, I really don’t think you’re in much of a position to be making threats here. In fact, I think you should be begging.”

Scoffing, Jake spat down at his feet. “Fuck you man.”

“Huh. Your funeral.” Alfred’s tone was casual as his knee smashed into Jake’s face. Throwing him back down, Alfred’s foot swung up to ram his heel down between the other man’s shoulder blades. “You really might want to apologize here.”

When he didn’t get an answer, Alfred bent down again to drag Jake up to his feet. He pressed his head into the wall, twisting it to make sure that he was facing Liên. Then, he grabbed Jake’s right arm, yanking it backwards hard until there was a loud _pop!_ and a shriek. Jake was gasping for breath now, struggling to get away. Liên just leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, cruel smile fixed on her face.

“Still nothing?” Alfred drove his knee into the back of Jake’s crushing his kneecap against the building. “I could do this all night, man.” He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pocket knife and flipping it open.

Waving it in front of Jake’s face, he said, “I know it’s not very big, but I promise you, it can do some damage. Especially if I were to shove it in just- _there.”_ As he spoke, he pressed the tip against Jake’s jugular.

With a sob, Jake finally broke. “Please! God, please, I’m sorry, just let me go!”

Without removing the knife, Alfred looked over at Liên for an answer. She stared down at Jake for a moment, before she gave a curt nod.

Thrusting Jake back to the ground, Alfred stomped down on his head hard enough to knock him out before closing the distance between Liên and himself in less than a second. Then his hands were on her hips, pulling her close and pressing his forehead down to hers. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” he whispered.

“No, I’m alright. You’re late though,” she scolded. “Why didn’t you answer?”

He smiled sheepishly down at her. “I thought I was picking you up at home. When I realized I wasn’t, I drove here as fast as I could- and I know you hate it when I’m on the phone when I drive.”

Liên rolled her eyes before tucking her head beneath his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around her pressing his cheek down on her head.

“I really am sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she said, pulling away. “Let’s get you cleaned up. You’ve got some blood on your knuckles- oh, and some on your shirt.” Digging through her purse, she found some tissues and started dabbing at his hands. It took just a moment to get the worst of it off, and she twined her fingers with his.

“Are you ready to go eat?”

“Yeah! I’m starving!”


End file.
